


You're my yellow Tubbo.

by inferno_ram



Series: Requests from ppl [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: Schlatt felt like he was being punished for a war crime. I mean watching the bee movie SEVENTEEN time??? Seems like a huge stretch. But if course his son loved that movie.So phil suggested he take Tubbo out to a bee sanctuary.OrSchlatt is a tired dad who's son won't stop watching the bee movie. He complains to Phil about this and Phil suggests he take him to see bees.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Requests from ppl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	You're my yellow Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamiWheyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/gifts).



> Ayyyy 😎 I wrote my first request!  
> (The request will be hella random and I'm sorry for the long waiting period!)

Schlatt felt like he was being punished. At first he was ok with watching it. I mean it was funny after all. The bee, the wording and the people.  
He tried to get Tubbo to watch ANYTHING else but he was persistent on watching the damn bee movie.

Schlatt was making food for him and Tubbo. He was talking to Phil on the phone about this.

"No, I'm not lying Phil! He won't watch anything else! I swear it's weird, I love him but if I have to watch that damn movie one more time I'm going to cry!"

"Why don't you take him to a bee sanctuary? That's what I did with Tommy. Well actually it was the farm house but you get the gisty."  
Schlatt didn't think of that. He thanked Phil for the idea and got off the phone. He looked up the nearest bee place and put in a reminder.

"TUBBO!! FOODS DONE!" Then a tiny little yellow moobloom came running out of the living room and stood in front of his dad.  
Schlatt picked him up and put him in his seat.  
The ram then got two plates and went to put the food on them.  
"Can we watch the bee movie again?"  
Schlatt held back a groan.  
"Actually Tubs I was thinking about going to this bee sanctuary instead. I heard that they're really friendly and that they love the color yellow."  
"Ah! I'M YELLOW!!" He said with a grin so big it almost melted Schlatt's heart.  
"Yes Tubbo you are yellow!"

The next day Schlatt woke Tubbo up and got him dressed  
Tubbo was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and tiny Tim's to match his dad, who was wearing a blue sweater, that was given to him by Wilbur for his birthday, black sweats and Tim's as well.  
"You ready to go little man?"  
The moobloom nodded in response.  
Schlatt picked him up then walked to the car.

They pulled into the parking lot, Schlatt un-buckled himself, got out and walked around to Tubbo's side.  
They then walked over to the entrance of the sanctuary and headed inside.  
"Are you excited?" "Yes! I can't wait!"  
Schlatt held onto Tubbo's hand as he skipped over to the bees.

When they make it to the room Tubbo is jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Dad! Dad! It looks so pretty!"  
"I know Tubbo! It's so lovely!" Schlatt couldn't help but smile.

Tubbo was sitting on the ground with bees surrounding him and his giggles could be heard across the room.  
He then felt something on his head. He looked up and saw his Dad.  
Schlatt had put a golden flower on his head.

After the eventful day Tubbo had fallen asleep. Schlatt picked him up and took to the car.

When they got home Schlatt put Tubbo in his pajamas and put him in bed.  
"Goodnight my yellow"  
He then shut the door And took a shower. He got dressed and pushed his teeth. He was happy that Tubbo had a great time.

Schlatt was finally in bed and got settled in.

According to all known laws  
of aviation,

there is no way a bee  
should be able to fly.

Its wings are too small to get  
its fat little body off the ground.

The bee, of course, flies anyway

because bees don't care  
what humans think is impossible.

Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.

Ooh, black and yellow!  
Let's shake it up a little.

Barry! Breakfast is ready!

Ooming!

Hang on a second.

WHAT THE FU-

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Schlatt tries his best to not become the person that his father was. Even if it means he has to watch the bee movie 17 times-
> 
> Anyways so here an idea that makes absolutely no sense:  
> Everything and everyone in the Dream smp is a sock puppet besides Tommy and Tubbo  
> I would write this but I'm caught up in every else but if anyone else wants to write please do bc that's hella funny
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!


End file.
